The present disclosure relates generally to the field of analyzing international educational credential equivalence. More specifically, the disclosure relates to computer-based systems and methods for converting educational credentials from values assigned in an originating country to corresponding values for a destination country.
Conventional grade point average (GPA) calculators and converters only convert numeric scores from foreign countries into letter scores for the United States. Therefore, the actual weight of the numeric score is lost and a more generic score with wider banding results. These conventional methods of converting scholastic grades also do not take into account specific courses, credits, and grades designated by the user.
What is needed is a system and method for converting scores (whether they be numeric, letter or descriptive) from a first country into a numeric weight and further converting such numeric weight to the scores (whether they be numeric, letter or descriptive) of a second country. What is also needed is a system and method for calculating a GPA based on an actual numeric weight of the original score. What is also needed is a system and method for calculating a more specific GPA with a narrower band of results. What is further needed is a system and method for converting scholastic grades that accounts for specific courses, credits, and grades designated by a user.